


Der Dämon und die Zauberin

by KikaKitty



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikaKitty/pseuds/KikaKitty
Summary: Auf der Suche nach einem brauchbaren Arm stößt der stolze Youkai Sesshoumaru auf die junge Zauberin. Was als reine Zweckgemeinschaft beginnt, könnte so viel mehr werden. Doch werden die beiden es zulassen? (Sesshoumaru X OC)
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)





	Der Dämon und die Zauberin

Sie rannte. Sie rannte, so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen.  
Ihre Schritte hallten ohrenbetäubend laut durch den Wald.  
Die Dämonen waren ihr sicherlich dicht auf den Fersen. Dennoch traute sie sich nicht, zurück zu schauen, denn die Angst zu Stolpern und ihren geringen Vorsprung einzubüßen, war zu groß.  
Mit der einen Hand umklammerte sie das Medaillon ihrer Großmutter, während ihre Lippen stumm verschiedene Zauberformeln formten.  
  
„Schnappt euch die kleine Hexe!“  
  
Die Stimmen ihrer Verfolger waren nah, viel näher als sie gedacht hätte.  
Für eine Sekunde schwand ihre Konzentration.  
Mit einem Fuß bleib sie an einer Baumwurzel hängen, strauchelte, konnte einen Sturz jedoch gerade soeben verhindern.  
Innerlich verfluchte sie sich selbst und rannte weiter.  
Doch die Dämonen holten immer weiter auf.  
Nicht mehr lange, und sie hätten sie gänzlich eingeholt.  
Sie wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was geschehen würde, wenn das passierte.  
Ein Feuerball flog an ihr vorbei, sie kümmerte sich aber nicht darum.  
Eine zweite Flammenkugel setzte einen Busch direkt vor ihr in Brand.  
Als sie sich nach rechts wandte, musste sie feststellen, dass ihr einziger Fluchtweg durch vergiftete Spinnenfäden versperrt wurde.  
Ein Rascheln im Gebüsch zeigt, dass sie nun nicht mehr allein war – der rettende Abstand zu den Dämonen war gleich null.  
Inzwischen konnte sie aus dem Gestrüpp um sie herum einen Chor aus Stimmen und Knurren hören.  
  
Sie war gefangen!


End file.
